Stranded
by MacTaylorsgirl88
Summary: The CSI's get to go on a 4 week trip to Hawaii... what will go wrong? And will they survive? R&R to find out.
1. Where To?

Ch1- Where To?

The crime scene investigators all gathered in their bosses office for a meeting. Detective Stella Bonasera was Mac's best friend, the only one allowed to sit in his chair. Danny Messer sat on the red leather couch along with his girlfriend Lindsey Monroe, Sheldon Hawks and Don Flack. Don was not a CSI but was still apart of Mac Taylor's team. They all sat and talked about what their boss had called a meeting about.

"It has to be about the case. We couldn't get a warrant and now we have to pull another triple to get this guy." Danny suggested. Stella gave him a face while saying

"We already got the warrant, when you were off we put him in jail." Her eyes flew to the glass wall where she spotted Mac walking their way. "Here he comes."

Mac walked through the doors and stops at the sight of Stella in his seat. "Good morning boss." He said smiling.

"Good morning Mac, now what are we doing here so dam early?" She asked as Mac set some food on his desk and Stella took a bite. Mac stood there watching her eat his sandwich. She smiled and he shook his head.

"I had a meeting with the board. They liked our teamwork but they said that we have been working too hard." He took a breath as everyone looked at him in shock. "They want us to go on vacation."

"Wow" Danny said "So, how long do we have off?"

"I wasn't done. I told them that we are no the type of people that take off for four weeks." Everyone's eyes went wide at that. "They offered to PAY for a flight to ANYWHERE!" He smiled and Stella ran to his side squealing. She jumped up on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Everyone stopped talking to each other and watched as Mac and Stella hugged like no one was watching.

"So... where are we going?" Sheldon asked. making Mac and Stella turn to him. Stella stepped down and steadied herself.

"How about Paris?" Lindsey asked.

"No, us guess don't want to go to the most romantic city in the world!" Flack spoke up.

"How about China? We can learn a lot about their culture."

"Come on Shel! Vacation is about fun and relaxing, not about learning!" Danny yelled.

"Ok, then where would you like to go?"

"Australia!" He yells "Australia is beautiful, romantic and has some fun for us guys!"

"Australia is also called the deadliest country in the world! No way in HELL im going there! Snakes, crocs but worst of all... SPIDERS!" Stella shivered at the world.

"Hawaii." Mac said that one word and everyone quieted down.

"Why Hawaii?" Flack asked.

"Its romantic, adventure and the sun... total opposite of New York." He explained.

"Hawaii sounds great!" Stella exclaimed, taking another bite of Mac's sandwich. He narrowed his eyes at her as she chewed. She smiled as if saying "You cant live with out me, can you?" And in his eyes, Stella read the answer. "Not a chance!"

* * *

Do you like it so far? well, my sister is about to throw this huge party at 8:00 and will probly go on all night and i wont get any sleep so i might be able to post the next chapter up soon...


	2. packing

Ch 2- Packing

"Everyone meet at the air port at 12. That gives you..." Mac look's at his watch for the time "3 and a half hour's to get ready. Now... Move Out!" He said loud.

"We are not in the marines Mac!" Stella teased as everyone headed out. Lindsey was exiting when she heard Stella talking to Mac.

"Pick me up?" She asked.

"Sure, be there at 11:30." They smiled at each other and left the room, not noticing Lindsey watching them.

"Stel" Lindsey stopped Stella in the locker room.

"Hey kiddo."

"Something going on between you and Mac?" She asked, opening her metal locker.

"No." She said a little to quickly. "Why would you think that?" She started to feel a little uncomfortable around the younger woman.

"Just asking, though you two would look cute together." She said as she grabbed her things and left the room.

"You think so too?" Stella asked allowed, though no one was around to hear it.

---

"Yo Flack, what are you bringing to Hawaii?" Danny asked when he called the homicide detective later that morning.

"I dont know Dan, I guess theirs not much to bring besides clothes, hats, sun glasses, tooth brushes and past." Danny could hear his friend opening and closing craws. "Oh my god!" He suddenly yelled in frustration.

"Whats wrong?" Danny asked frantically.

"I almost forgot my hair gel!"

---

"Hey, Kiddo. Wanna go shopping?" Stella asked Lindsey in the loby of the Crime Lab. Homicide Detective Jessica Angell came up beside them.

"Yea, sure. I need a new bikini!"

"I talked Mac into letting Jess come!"

"Oh awsome!" Lindsey smiled at her friends. "We really have to go shopping now, we all have men to please!" Lindsey smiled as Stella gave her a warning face. "What? I please Danny, Jess pleases Flack and you get to please both Mac AND Sheldon! You could have eather!" They laughed as they walked out of the crime lab and hailed a taxi to the mall.

---

Sheldon Hawks was also packing. With his home neat and organized, he found everything in its place and was ready to go within a half an hour. 2 hours left, it was too early to head out so he decided to go for a little jog. Through Central Park he saw old ladies feeding the pigeons and little kids playing on the playgrounds. Sheldon stopped and started to think. He was not getting any younger and he wanted kids... He had to find the perfect woman.

---

At Mac's little apartment, Mac was busy packing to do anything else. He took a long hot shower and shaved. Picking out his best 'normal' clothes, he packed them away. He had to look good... for found his blue bathing suit and also packed it away. Also adding with it, his sun glasses, hat, sun screen and a few books he could read during his sleepless nights. His cell phone goes off in his pocket and he grabs it.

"Taylor" He answered it.

"Mac, you on your way yet?" Stella asked.

"Yea, just leaving now, sorry, lost track of time." He said zipping his suitcase up and lifting it into the air.

"No prob, and thanks for getting Angell to come."

He wanted to say 'Anything for you babe.' but that would be inapropriate.

* * *

Sorry it took soo long to update but i had so much going on. My sweet 16(Which was awsome) and my friend e-mailed THE Gary Sinise and told him that i was stalking him! So now i screamed at him cause their writing eatch other non-stop and i cant stand it! He's not even a fan of Gary, hes just trying to piss me off! Then he starts Texting me saying things like "Why the f*** are you mad at me? I didnt do anything wrong!" And so i told my friends and my 19 year old sisster. She called up Christian and said that if he doesnt leave me alne shes gunna have a 'talk' with him. Then he called her a hoe.

So besides that, my sisster moved in with her new bf and 2 cats! Her room was too small so we had this huge room swap on christmas day! She moved into my dads room, dad moved into my room and i moved into her smell green room. Im still not done with it! And then Her bf got ANOTHER kitten(That dissapeared today and i started to cry thinking mary was going to kill me. But my dog found her) And also bought us tickets to see WinTuk. The circus thing in the city, that was fun. well, alot going on still but ill try to post at least 2 times a week.

Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	3. Airport

Ch 3- The Airport

Sheldon was the last to arive at the airport. For a wednesday it was pretty crowded.

"Sorry im late, i was in the shower." He explained, putting his bags down on the floor by his feet.

"Ok, now that were all here, i picked up the tickets and we can skip this huge line. If we get split up, meet at the food court." Mac explained the plan. He handed out the tickets and grabbed his and Stella's bags.

"Mac, I can carry my own bags, im fine." Stella said as Lindsey and Jesica smile at each other.

"It's pretty heavy, I'll carry it." He walked off and joined the long security line. The rest of the team soon joined him.

The line went slow but finally Mac placed his and Stella's bags on the belt and went throught the metal detector, it did not flash red.

Flack was the last throught security when it flashed red. He kept having to go throught it untill the officer got annoyed.

"Come on" He grabbed ahold of Flack's arm and led him away from the team. He was taken into a private room.

"I'm going to have to strip search you." The old man said as he closed the door. Flack's eyes went wide in horror.

"There isn't a woman that could do this for you?" Flack asked, backing away from the guard.

"Nope, its just me here." He smiled evil at Flack.

A half hour later, Flack emerged through the crowed.

"What happened?" Danny asked when he saw the discusted face Flack had on.

He... he made me tak my clothes off and... and he wouldnt stop! Not even after we found the piece of metal on the bottom of my shoe!" He sat down on the bench in the middle of the food court.

"That must have been horible!" Danny said simpatheticly, placing a hand on his scholder.

"It was!" Everyone laughed at him as they enjoyed their food their food. Suddenly, Sheldon stopped laughing and looked into the distance.

"What's up Shell?" Stella asked, fallowwing his landed on a beautiful, skiny woman with a small grey dog. She smiled as everyone looked her way. The womanlooked up at everyone and, feeling uncomfortable, got up and walked away, the little dog at her heels.

"I'm going to get something else to eat, anyone want something?" He asked, but quickly walked away before anyone could answer.

Sheldon fallowed the beautiful woman to Subways. She ordered her food and as she waited for it, they took Sheldons order. "Just a small coke please." He said to the man behind the counter.

"So miss, where you heading?" They young man with a name tag that read 'Mark' asked the beautiful mystory woman.

"I'm going to Hawii, 13 hour flight, gatta have anough food." She smiled at Sheldon.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, its been CRAZY here! I started and finished swimming at school but my friend is missing 3 classes so im gunna stay after with her to keep her company and hopefully the boy i like is there again =) Well, My sis and her bf broke up so he took ALL 3 cats!!! I was crying for 3 days straight! I still have not spoken to Christian( thank god, he keeps running from me in the hall way lol).

AND THE BEST NEWS!!! ok, ill start from the begining. I was just sitting here, talking on line and on myspace and everything when i get this feeling i should check . so... i go on it and check his upcomming concerts and... HES COMMING TO NYC ON HIS BIRTHDAY!!! I ran down stairs to my nan and dad and im lik "OMG OMG GARYS COMMING GARYS COMMING!!!" So, somehow i talked my dad into taking me!!! I am SOOOOOOOO excited!!! 7 days!!!


	4. Boarding Call

Ch 4- Boarding call

"Now boarding flight 402 to Hawii." The loud speaker anounced.

"That's me." Mistory woman and Sheldon said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on Geo" She picked up the little greyhound into her arms and once again smiled at Sheldon. She then turned and walked away, leaving Sheldon standing there breathless.

"Come on Shell, we have to go!" Stella grabbed his arm and pulled him to the team. They started walking towards the turminal where they would get on te plane when Danny spoke up.

"So, did you talk to her?" He asked Sheldon. The women looked to him with eager eyes.

"No, why would you think i would talk to her?"

"Cause you like her!" Stella yelled. Sheldon just egnored her as they stepped on the plane. Danny and Lindsey sat in one row with Flack and Jessica next to them. Mac and Stella sat together and next to them sat Hawkes alone.

"What?! I have to sit alone?!" He asked as everyone sat down in their seats. He looks up and mistory woman comes on board with the little dog in a carrier. Stella smiled as the woman walked up to Sheldon.

"Hello again." She smiled, showing her beautiful white teeth. "I guess where sitting together." Sheldon smiled as he put his hand out to shake. She takes it gladly as everyone watches her.

"I'm doctor Sheldon Hawkes."

"Nice to meet you doctor." She smiled. "I'm Angela Taylor." She said with a smile, everyone starts laughing.

"I guess we cant call you Taylor, Mac here is also a Taylor." Sheldon said, pointing to his boss who sat next to him. "We should take a seat." He pointed to the seats and let Angela put the dog under her seat.

"What kind of dog is that?" Sheldon asked as she looked up at him.

"Geo's an Italian greyhound." She informs him. "So, Doctor... What hospital do you work at?" She asked.

"Well, i quit my job at the hospital, im a CSI now. First, i became an ME for the morgue in NYC, then in 2005 i moved in the feild to be a CSI." He explained. The engines started and the plane soon took off.

"So, what do you do?" He asked. Angela looked at him and brushed the chocolate brown curl out of her face.

"I'm a vet in the city. I travel around to all kinds of places to observe wild animals like lions and sharks." She told him. He was intrested in learning more about her job.


	5. Take Down

Ch 5- Take Down

About 10 hours into the flight, Angela got to know everyone and now they were all resting. They were about to fall asleep when the plane got quite... too quite.

Suddenly 3 men in black up and faced the passengers. They all had revolvers in their hands. One of them spoke up.

"Nobody move and no one gets hurt!' He shouted. 2 of the men walked backwords through the curtians into the cockpit.

"The plane is being highjacked!" Mac whispered to Stella. "We have to do something!" The the last man slipped throught the curtain to join his buddies.

"The plane is being highjacked everyone! We have to do something!" Flack repeated to the other passengers quietly so the men couldnt hear.

"If they have a target, they wont fire their guns. The pressure of the gun going off will blast the windows out and we will all die." Sheldon eaplained to the people that dont know.

Flack, being the closest, snuck over to the curtains and listened to the conversation. After a few moments he snuck back to his seat.

"They want to crash us into some huge hotel in Hawii." He informed them. Everyone started whispering things like 'what's going to happen?' and 'what should we do?' Mac was the maddest one, and the team knew why... Clair died in a terrorist attack and so will he.

So, quietly they formed a plan that when the man came out they would somehow tackle him. It would be better to crash in the middle of nowhere then to kill thousands of people in that hotel.

The two biggest men walked out after hearing the comotion and Flack and Danny tackled them to the ground. Other people joined onto the pile as Mac, Stella, Angell, Sheldon and Angela went right past them into the cockpit. Lindsey stayed behind, strapped in her seat hanging onto the dog, protecting her unborn baby.

Flack and Danny punched the men out rather quickly as they sat ontop of them with their guns to insure their safty.

In the cockpit, Mac tackled the unknown man, causing the piolet to scream. A sharp pain made Mac fall to the ground, blood pouring over him. Stella ran to his side trying to stop the bleeding. Sheldon took down the man again and knocked him to the ground.

Angell and Angela ran to the piolet to see if he was ok, if so, maybe they would get home again.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked franticly. He nodded his head and steadied the plane.

Stella held her hand to the crook of Mac's neck as the blood poured over it.

Sheldon pinned the man to the ground as the piolet calmed down a little. Suddenly, the unknown man jumped up, knocking Sheldon down. Angell tried to stop him but was quickly overpowered. He knocked her down as well while Angela stood up inbetween him and the piolet.

"Too bad miss, your a little too late!" The piolet said as he crashed the plane into a small island.

* * *

Im sorry it took so long again to post but i have had a pretty bad week up exept for St. Patty's day and Garys birthday!

Well, Friday the 13 was the 16th anniversory of my mom... RIP mom. and it was very dipreeing for us. but Monday... oh god monday was the worst day of my life so far! At around 8:00 i heard my nan scream "HES GOT THE BIRD!" I run down stairs and my big Doberman mix some how caught my Quaker Parrot and my nan found her on the floor trying to walk. I think the dog broke one of her wings and both her legs. Me and my sister was in tears screaming when we got a closer look at her.. She had a huge hole in her scull and i just remember her having truble breathing and i couldnt watch. I tryed to get my nan to take her to the vet but she was right.. we didnt need a vet to tell us she wasnt going to make it. My Quaker parrot for 8 years died 5 minutes later in my nans hand and i spent an hour digging her grave with my sister in tears. RIP Spirit!

MY GARY SINISE CONCERT WAS AMAZING!!!

Well. before i start to cry and leave to start writting the next chapter i gatta tell you about the concert!!! It was AMAZING!!! he invited us to come stand right infront of the stage and one of the first songs they played the 3 singers came off stage AND PICKED ME TO GO UP AND SEE GARY!! i said no but then another woman invited me and my dad made me go. I was walking up the stairs and when i saw THE Gary Sinise dancing with a little girl i almost tripped!! No one noticed tho. So, i go up and HE PUTS OUT HIS HAND!!! I take it and he reads my sweatshirt that says "Lt. Dan Band Rocks" and hes like "wow!" It was so funny! And then he was going around the stage and dancing with other women and when he came bahind me he read the back of my sweatshirt that read "I heart Gary" And he tilted his hear, squinted his eyes and then laughed at me! well, i touched his hand again when i was getting off stage and i almost tripped AGAIN! And hes like "Dont trip!" And i felt like yelling "Stop it! Or i will trip!" But then he would have caught me and i would be happy!


	6. crash

Ch 6- Crash

Mac opened his eyes. Sitting up in the wrecked cockpit, he knew he was still alive. The pain shooting up his spine as he stried to stand up. Under him was Stella lying on her back.

"Stell, are you ok?" He asked as he bant down to her side. He felt for a pulse. It was there. He then stood back up and looked around. The room was crushed in. He could see Sheldon ontop of Angela and Angell lying a few feet away. Angela's eyes open slowly and she coughes, chearing her throught and lightly pushes Sheldon off her.

"What happened?" She asked, wipping dust off her body. Mac crawles over to her to see if she was ok.

"The plane crashed." He told her as she sat up and placed her hand on Mac's neck.

"Your bleeding bad." She informed him. "Hold you hand there for a minute." He placed his hand over hers and she slid it out. Ripping her shirt, Angela tied it around his neck.

"Good thing you had that tank top under it. Thanks." He smiled at her.

"No probkem Taylor." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Now lets get out of here." They stood up as best they could and went to the emergency door.

"It's stuck!" Angela was about to turn away when Mac lifted his leg and kicked the door open. Mac walked out and onto the sand as Angela stood in shock. He helped her out.

"Mac?" A man yelled.

"Out here" He yelled back. A few moments later Flack, Danny and Lindsey holding Geo walk out.

"We have to get Stella, Sheldon and Jess." Mac told the men. "You two stay here." He pointed at the women and walked away with the 2 men.

Lindsey dropped Geo on the sand and slowly put her hand on her head and the other on her stomach.

"Are you ok? Sit down." Angela told Lindsey as Danny is walking out with Sheldon in his arms. "Somethings wrong with Lindsey!" She yelled. Danny's eyes went wide and dropped Hawkes on the sand and ran to his girlfriend's side.

"What's wrong baby?" Danny paniced.

"I dont know, my head and stomach hurts." She explained in a weak voice.

"Let me get my first aid kit, i have some asprin... It wont hurt the baby." Angela told them and walked towards the crashed plane.

"Where are you going? It's not safe in there." Mac said, walking out with Stella in his arms. She was awake and in alot of pain. Her leg was bloody and looked like it was broken.

"I have a first aid kit, We can stitch up everyone." She told him. "And Lindsey's not feeling good." Stella's eyes went wide at the mention of the mother-to-be.

"Where is she? How is she? Is the baby ok?" She asked fast, her arms tightened around Mac's neck. Flack walked out with Angell by his side.

"What's going on?" Angell asked. Mac explained as Angela climbed into the crushed plane. After a few moments, the plane went up into flames, no sight of Angela.

* * *

I just want to tell everyone that has big dogs and other smaller animals like a cat, watch out. Spring time brings out their instincts and sometimes they do crazy things. 2 years in a row we have lost 2 cats and a bird and almost another kitten if my aunt didnt step in. I just wanted to warn you that you never know what their going to do next, we never suspected that these dogs could hurt a fly, but then we caut them in the act... I dont want people going through a painfull loss and never being able to trust your dog alone with a small animal again, the same way i feel now. So just be careful.


	7. Explotion

Ch 7- Explotion

Mac, Danny, Flack and Angell run over to the burning plane, in hopes of saving Angela. But they couldn't go in or they would never survive. They watched hopelessly as the flames danced.

As they turn back around, they hear a faint scream commig from the fire. Quickly turning around, they see Angela with the fire blankit coving her body. They run to her side as she uncovers herself and the first aid kit. Her left hand had 3rd degree burns up to her elbow.

"Let's cover you up." Mac said as he gently wrappes up the burn. When he was done, they moved to Stella's side to help with her pain. Her leg was still bleeding badly and looked broken.

"Ok, this is going to hurt." Angela opened the kit.

"But your not a doctor." Flack said, watching her closely.

"Yes but im the closest thing we have here with Sheldon passed out. You want her to bleed to death or want a vet to save her?" She asked, smiling up at the blue eyed detective. He smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

Angela tied an alastick band around Stella's upper thigh and rolled up the pant leg. There they saw the white bone sticking out alot.

"Dont look Stell." Mac covered her eyes and took her hand in his big, strong hand. Angela took her leg in hands and straitened the bone. Stella screamed in pain as everyone but Mac and Angela cover their ears. Mac held onto her hand in hopes to stop the screaming.

Angela started to stitch up the leg whipping the blood off Stella's leg and her hands with a small towel in the first aid kit. Then she wrapped up the long leg so it wouldn't get infected.

"Lindsey, What hurts?" Ang asked when she walked over to the pregnant woman.

"My head and stomach." She moaned in pain and Angela handed her an asprine.

"Sheldon needs to take a look at you, but untill then take this, it wont hurt the baby." She then moved over to Mac who still had her shirt tied over his deep cut. "I gatta stich you up now." He nodded and without letting go of Stella's hand. She untied the shirt ans examined the wound.

It was getting dark so she had to work fast. She whipped the blood off Mac's neck and grabbed a needle and quickly threaded it and started stiching him up. Halfway through, Sheldon slowly woke up, and placing a hand on his head, he spotted the team huddled over Mac and Stella a few feet away.

"What happened?" He asked. All he could hear was the sound of waves crashing into the sand. Everyone turned around and Angell walked over to him.

"The piolet was in on it. He crashed us on the island. We are the only survivers." She explained. They got up and joined the rest of them.

"OK, Flack and Danny, explore the island and see if there is any people here. Try to find fire wood and things to make shelter with, just dont go too far." Mac said. "We're fine here." Flack and Danny nodded, got up and started to walk to the woods when Danny ran back to Lindsey. He kissed her on the lips and then continued on with Flack.

* * *

Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, its 12:45 and im dead tired. Now, im a 16 year old so i dont know if any of the medical things are correct, so sorry about that. Anyway... Who would you want to go look for Flack and Danny when they dont come back? Mac, Angela or Angell? Your choice. And stay tuned SMACKED fans, there will be a little talk between them soon, you may not like it but trust me, i really want them together so in my storied... thats what happenes at the end!


	8. Exploring the island

Ch 8- Expoloring The Island

Flack and Danny went off to explor the island leaving Mac, Angell and Angela with 3 people that couldnt protect themselves if something were to happen.

"Yo Flack, whet animal do you think made this?" Danny asked in his New York accent. Flack walked up to him and bent down next to the large print.

"I dont know Danno. Maybe Ang will." Flack stood up again and looked around wearly. "Let's go, its getting dark, we can bring her in the morning." They started making their way back when Danny stopped.

"Hey, didnt we pass that bush already?" He asked looking around.

"I dont know. I just dont know."

"Let's just stop here for the night. We will never be able to find our way back at the rate were going." Flack agreed and they both sat down next to a tree.

Leaning his head back, Flack's eyes suddenly went wide. "What the hell?!" He screamed, placing a hand on the back of his head. Feeling something stickly, his hand flew to the ground and wipped off the goo screaming "EWWWW!"

---

"Where do you think they are?" ANgela asked everyone as they all sat together.

Suddenly they hear a faint scream comming from the trees. Everyone looks at each other.

"I'll go, stay here." Mac says, grabbing a small flash light from the first aid kit. Stella was scared for her best friend's life, everyone could see that.

"No Mac, I'll go." Angell grabbed the flash light from him. "Stay here with Stella."

"If something attacks you, your not big and strong enough to defend yourself!" Mac yelled, trying to get the flashlight back but Angell wouldn't have it.

"I... Can defend my self perfectly fine! Don't worry about me" She yelled back. She patted Mac's cheek as if saying good bye.

They watched as the skinny woman entered the trees and disapeared into the dark. She stumbled past bushes, over fallen trees and under viens and through mud untill she stopped.

"Foot prints" She said to herself as she bent down to examen them closer. Looking up she saw clothes scattered about.

Water sqirted out and hit Angell in the back of the head. Quickly she turned around to see a bare chested Flack and Danny.

"What are you guys doing? We heard you scream!" Flack laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yea, there was something sticky in my hair so i had to wash it out." Flack explained. Angell suddenly relised the men had NO clothes on.

"And what about you?" SHe asked, smiling as she undressed behind a bush.

"I was hopping all you would join us." Danny watched as Angell dove into the mirky water.

* * *

I'm going to make this quick. Do any of you think its crazy to travel from NY to CO for a Gary Sinise concert or do you think its worth it? Explain...


End file.
